She is mine
by iamheretobehere
Summary: Breaking dawn AU.  alternate universe  once bella found out about the imprint between jacob and renesmee, she ran away with renesmee,angry and betrayed, 14 years later, a angry betrayed bella is with a new renesmee and both have a hatred of a certain past
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee, her name fluttering, soaring through my mind, but silent tto the vampires surrounding, but then another name slid in and striked like the viper he was, Jacob. Who already he had some right over her, even now watching me making sure I didn't act out and harm his renesmee, she was mine she is my RENESMEE! I hissed in my mind not letting the others even so much as sense my mood, for jaspers sake I made self feel happy so fake to me, acceptable to Jasper. And my family, I loved them but they chose the mutt to be here to have a claim over her, that's not acceptable and my hearts morns for the betrayal. "Bella" Edward velvet voice almost made me forget for a fraction of a second but it shattered when reality sunk in, in a panic I decided to say the truest words I knew "She's perfect" but still I looked round the smiling faces of my family. I needed a way out to get away from here there must be an opportunity and then like a blessing it appeared we all turned when we heard the screeching of the tyres, and the crash outside the house everyone headed to the crash once everyone was gone I turned and ran the over way through the window and didn't stop

I heard them chasing me Edward the closest and among the swift vampire feet the heavy paws of a wolf, I needed to get way from them, they chose a wolf over me it was wrong what Jacob did and I would try my best to fix it. They called our names but I outran all of them all too easily as soon as I was alone for a good distance, I high jacked a car and sped off, and I didn't slow down for a long time.

12 years later;

I look at renesmee sleeping so beautiful, so pure, an angel. With her fast childhood and growth I worried about her a lot and whether I should change her, but no seven years in she never changed. She stayed the same beautiful brunette, my little girl. I heard the door open and I heard Garrett's booming voice "Hello" "Come on veggies, I got something to show you" Renesemee eyes fluttered open and ran downstairs, Garrett loved to tease us and he made us laugh, probably the only reason we let him stick around

Garrett isn't mine or renesmees mate or anything he's like a close family friend, we met him 3 years ago, ...

Me and Renesmee were hunting when we heard rustling behind us and the scent of vampire, we turned around and crouched ready to attack, when Garrett appeared his hands above his head saying "alright, veggies, alright only wanted to see some of you lot" and sooner or later we got used to him

Hes a Nomad of course, we don't mind, its so hard to find reliable friends now a days I found that out the hard way.

But into reality, as I got downstairs I saw Garrett dangling a necklace in fornt of renesmee and her grabbing it. Smiling, I chuckled, shell get spoilt soon. I went off to hunt waving back at renessmee, I like going alone it gives me peace, That's when I smell it, the succumbing smell of human I follow it trying hard not o fall into temptation, I find a find a girl, mauled by a bear, the poor thing she only looks about 17, I picked her up and ran back and placed her on the table, Garrett left as soon as he smelt it, and I bit her determined to save this girls life. Her blood was warm, tangy, flavourful, but I didn't dare take another sip, I removed my teeth and let the venom spread" I was glad we were in the woods this time, it doesn't take a genius to know that the Cullen's would still be looking for us, at first maybe they thought it was my newborn anger, but I didn't have any and 14 years is a long time to recuperate anything.

The three days past quickly enough but it was hard to miss the screaming in the background, and when it stopped, I knew we had an angry newborn on our hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Garret in this story is not the same as Garrett in breaking dawn, I just liked the name)**

"What is this" The shrill shriek, let out

She ran around sniffing the air "What's wrong with me" she smashes the bedside table,until she perks up and inhales the air, I smelt it too the exact time the smell of humans walking nearby, before I could stop her, she leapt from the, window, while I only stood lisening to the cut off cries off the humans below, into the thick woods.

Renesmee ran up to me, "Mum what's going on"

"Nothing, renesmee, she's woken up wait downstairs for me darling"

Renesmee ran downstairs and I ran towards the raving new born, her face distorted with thirst and confusion, I bent down and whispered to her looming figure " Your, a vampire now"

"What, no you're crazy, no I'm crazy, CRAZY!" she said as she smashes down a tree,

"Calm down" I say "think about what you just did, let me explain more, do you want answers or not"

She lets out a sigh of submission and follows me inside, renesmee sits in the front room I signal her to leave and she leaves silently. I explained to her about what she was, I told her veggies and nomads, and if she stayed with us she could be whatever she wished, I mean friends are what mattered. And the new born agreed, before she ran out to hunt, thirst was an uncontrollable thing.

We moved soon after, we had to with the circumstance of the Cullen's still looking for us, and of course the dead humans in the woods.

Nancy as we named her no special power, with the exception of her fighting skills she was as fast, elegant and deadly as a panther. As a year passed, along with the newborn madness, she became close to us lot, Garrett thought about her maybe being the one but once he got to know her, they're personality only matched as friends.

Nancy only remembered her past for trivial things nothing of importance and she much preferred the name of Nancy than her real name of Agnes.

We moved every view months, we told agnes the same story as Garrett Renesmee was a vampire with a gift of human traits, agnes bought it just the same as Garrett.

Renesmee knew the truth i told her everything, her father, the cullens, how I trusted them and loved them, but of course the betrayel, I brought her up reminding her of it, how her family willingly gave Jacob a right to her, over me, how they let him continue even though they knew it was wrong, and whenever her I asked her she told me she agreed, I gave her opportunity to go and see them but she would tell me she wouldn't forgive them for what they did, and if she was me she would of done the same thing, and she would always say how grateful she was,

It didn't exactly please me but at least it gave me supporting evidence that I did the right thing, I knew it was right I was just glad someone agreed.

We moved into a town house in Los Angeles sunny they couldn't look in the day for us here, we hunted at night in the nearest animal preserve, and Nancy and Garrett had a smple supply of food here.

Life was going great but like all great things it had to end


	3. Chapter 3

My first reviewer asked for a new chapter soon so here is a treat for being my first review ever, thank you!

Life was going great but like all great things it had to end

I heard soon after of Charlie's death, pain filled me, I wasn't there, why couldn't I be there, of course I knew why, the Cullen's they made me choose, with they're selfish decision, leaving me with hurt consequences.

Damn them.

I can't go to his funeral or even his grave, they would be waiting, going would be a selfish need of mine, I can't risk her she is my only family now, she is my life as she always has been and nothing can change that.

I didn't tell renesmee I don't want her to feel any unnecessary pain, To take my mind off it I hunted, I let myself become pure predator, killing and drinking every animal I came across, till suddenly out of no where a human scent "NOoo" I managed to right myself but it was too late the lone walker had already been bitten and the change happening right before me!

"Sh*t" I half squealed half moaned.

Stupid, stupid, what the hell do I do now, like déjà vu another newborn happened, another year of explaining, hunting and newborn madness but with every cloud.

From the moment Garrett saw her you could feel the tension who knew it would blossom into love, and before you knew it Clara wanted to travel with us as we moved on, and Garrett wouldn't leave her,

We set off to Scotland, not my first choice of cause but America is too small to accommodate hiding vampires we'd have to go global, Scotland proved more difficult t our nomads, we went for total isolation no other houses for miles, but off course perfect for our veggie needs. Of course we all ended up missing America, I mean it's our home so we prepared for the long swim back. I liked it under water but I had to leave that to Nancy, Garrett and Clara, Renesmee needs to breathe and I couldn't let her on a plane alone, so it was just her and me, for once, like old days.

"Mum"

"Hmmm"

"Do you think they'll ever stop looking for us, i mean how do we even know they ar..."

"They are, honey, and they wont give up for a long, long time, especially that backstabbing sick wolf!" I hissed

"Mum, ok, just remember, I would never choose them, you've done everything for me and all they did was betray us, I love you mum, no one else will ever compare"

I bent over and kissed her cheek "Thanks sweetheart, lets just focus on us two"

And we shared a happy smile.

When we arrived, we breathed in the air around us, the smell of home, even though it was pitch black because of the night everything looked perfect, we met the others at a hotel, under the name charlstan, and talked of what we would do in our next town, we laughed and shared jokes, till renesmee yawned and fell asleep, Garrett and Carla went off to be alone, whilst Nancy went off to read.

I felt the heat of the fireplace before I stood up and looked at the hotels selection of book. One caught my eye in a mere second with my swift vampire, I picked it up as if it would break in mere seconds, before I flung it into the fire, I stared until the prominent words slowly converted into ash, 'Wuthering heights'

"too bad Cathy didn't know, not to trust either man" before I stormed off and jumped in the pool, for a midnight swim.

When renesmee woke up, her eyelashes fluttering and the sleepy grin when she saw me it warmed my heart again, she was the only thing that would cheer me up ever,

"Mum" she said half groggily and pulled me into the hug

"We better get a move on"

I smiled we did, we never carried luggage we just got new things every time we moved, some would say shoplifting was wrong, but they would also say being a vampire is wrong so I think we got it covered.

I don't know why but something told me something would happen on this shopping trip, good or bad, walking round i picked up some comfy shoes it was cloudy and rain so at least they would blend in apart from rensmee who fell in love with some black stilettos, thats when I heard it the voice of someone I once knew I placed them immediently angela and ben, thats when I saw them walking around holding hands with children surrounding them, if my beat it would leap a little, and it reminde me family was everything and I had my own small but select little family.


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT TOOK, MY COMPUTER CHARGER BROKE AND ERR IT'S COMPLICATED. TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS I PROMISE A UPDATE EVERY WEDNESDAY THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT THANKZ ****!**

I watched them leave they only came to pick up a few things and I continued to shop, i took the clothes and smiled a secret smile to my self, one that no one else would know,

It was less than smiles when we got back to the hotel when all renesmee sat me down and talked to me "Mum..." "You see,..." Mum" renesmee righted herself " I love you and I don't want to hurt you, but you see, I love travelling especially with you, but mum I'm tired of it also being running, especially with what you said on the plane, I know you're protecting me, but I'm not a baby anymore they can't brainwash and I was hoping to convince that I don't want to be with them, I'm sorry if I'm upset you I'm really sorry."

I looked at my baby, my renesmee, not my little baby anymore "I'm not upset, darling, I understand you want to do other things in your life than running, but not you, I won't risk that I'll tell them that we don't want to know, I won'tris you, never you"

I told them to go ahead without me and I'll ring her after to tell me where they where.

And so I took the long journey back to forks, Washington and rung a number I daren't call

"hello" answered a almost tired strained voice I was quick so much to keep myself from crying "It's me" a shock gasp replied from the other end "Meet me at Charlies, half an hour"

And i hung up, selfish bastard making me feel guilt.

Before I got to Charlie's I stopped by his new residence the graveyard and paid my respects, respects I should of paid years ago. And sobbed a tearless sob that could never be fulfilled, I prepared myself for the Cullens, the hate still bubbling inside me like a nuclear warhead I didn't even have to remind myself why I hated them but it still helped.

I got into my room my human scent still faint among the old pillows and duvets, like I thought the house was abandoned after Charlie, a lonely house at the end of a empty lane can easily be forgotten.

It wasn't long before I heard them coming, and there was no way out, the swift vampire feet gliding across the sodden grass and woodland nearby, and they probably smelled me by now too, but not hearing me of course I was paralyze frozen, before I glided downstairs and waited. I sat on the sofa downstairs fanning myself with old magazines watching the dust particles and before I knew it all seven vampires were standing behind me, but I couldn't smell or hear a dog anyway, not in the house of around the building.

"Took you long enough" I muttered wiping dust from the table still sitting

"Bella" Edward sighed

I stood up "button it Romeo, this isn't a friendly meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

As promised, review if you like...

They stared at me with their vampiric eyes, never looking away

"What, no dogs" I stated

Carlisle then steped forward "we thought it best to keep this strictly family, before knowing the specifics"

"little, late" I mumbled "So I guess you want to know why I'm here,"

Carlisle answered again "yes bella"

"You've been looking for me all these years"

"We never stopped" Edward let out

"I wasn't finished, so next time Edward put your hand up"

"Anyway I came here to tell you to stop, I want you to stop following me,"

"Where's Renesmee," Edward asked

"You'll never see her again, never, so you might as well stop" I shrugged my shoulders, and headed to the door before I knew it a set of strong arms were wrapped around my neck, and a whispering of the familiar voice of Jasper in my ear I'm not going to let were wrapped around my neck, and a whispering of the familiar voice of Jasper in my ear I'm not going to let you put our family through this again and then more arms constricted my movement I never stopped trying to get free.

They carried me all the way back to their old house, stood perfectly untouched under a veil of cobweb.

They continued to hold me once we got inside they decided to perch me on a nearby chair,

Carlisle started, he looked too distraught "I know you may hate us, but we can't let you go Bella, not again, but please tell us where renesmee"

"over my burnt ashes" I hissed trying to get free.

Esme came over got on her knees "Please, bella you're like my own daughter"

"Ha, you should of thought about that before you handed my daughter over to that mutt"

Carlisle then intercepted "It wasn't his fault bella, he had no control"

"Do I look as if I care, a mother has only one priority, protecting her child, I would of rather seen him torn to pieces"

"You don't mean that Bella..." Alice started

"Oh but I do Alice, I do completely..."

Thats when we all heard it, the heavy paws of and animal and the wretched stink of a wolf, I hissed, this should of been the perfect escape distraction but emmet's and jaspers hold on me tightened.

We heard the transformation from wolf to man, and I saw him barge throught the door heading straight for me, Edward stopped him from being right in my face.

"Where is she," he hissed at me

I sighed a relaxed sigh and smiled a almost comical smile "I will never Jacob or anyone else" My face hardened and I leaned forward as much as my restraints' would let me "Especially to a sick little wolf like you," I leaned back and smiled softly to myself, no matter what they did to me my renesmee was safe, and that would pull me through.

"Dammit, Bella, I need to know, I've spent my life looking for her, I need to know if she's ok, if she survived her unnatural growth"

I frowned and murmured though I knew they all heard "I will never tell you and you will never know"

"Bella, please she's my daughter too, and you're my wife, I need to know, I love you"

"Ahh, Edward decided to share his feelings, your love for her should of been used to keep this mongrel away,"

I heard a rumble stur within Jacobs and I smiled if a fight broke out I knew who'd win.

Thats when he lunged Emmets grip loosened and I merely pushed him away and he crashed into the wall, it wasn't him who hurt me but Emmet in the surprise, he had ripped one of my fingers off, He quickly re attached it, never loosening his grip now, and a anxious Carlisle tended to the injured pathetic animal in the corner, I looke at my hand a visible ugly scar nw stood prominent, it could be seen by a mile off by a vampire, and thats when my head shoot up, along with the other vampires in the room, and a werewolf stood up.

There stood my daughter in the mist of brick dust, she ran over to me and shouted at the others

"What the hell have you done to my mother!"


	6. Final Chapter

"What the hell have you done to my mother!" My daughters deep chocolate brown eyes burned, and that when I heard the dog come over.

"Renesmee , you're alive, thank god" thats when my daughter interrupted

"Oh, shut up" she looked at me and then stood in front of the mutt "Listen Dog I know you have to do whatever I want, right, well I wasn't you to leave through that door (she pointed) crawl into a tiny little hole and die" he hesitated fighting with himself before she bellowed "GO!" and the imprint took over and ran away.

"Renesmee," Edward choked on dry sobs, Rosalie was dry sobbing whilst squeezing my daughter I rolled my eyes, the whole Cullen clan gathered around her, I could only tell how uncomfortable she must have been.

The cullens let go and moved back except for Edward who gripped on and I heard him rasp "Will you stay,"

Renesmee shook her head and turned to them "I know you love me, but I have a life with my mother, and when you truly love something you let it go" I couldn't believe Renesmees words I didn't even know she felt that way. Edward pulled in for one more hug and me and her high jacked one of the Cullen's cars it wasn't till we reached a considerable distant did she stop the car and turn to me

"What dumb saps" she turned to me and showed me a mischievas and evil grin one I shared back, "You know mum, I'm in the mood for hunting"

"hmm, me too how about wild dog" we both laughed and started the car the next thing I saw was a sign saying 'Welcome to the Quilete Reservation...'

If you liked this story and would like me to write any more than Review, and if you hated well sorry...


End file.
